Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of carrier transport and emitting materials, and more particularly to a series of spirally configured cis-stilbene/fluorene hybrid material as a hole-blocking type electron-transporters and emitters for OLEDs.
Related Art
It is well known that organic light emitting diode (OLED) was initially invented and proposed by Eastman Kodak Company through a vacuum evaporation method. Tang and VanSlyke of Kodak Company deposited an electron transport material such as Alq3 on a transparent indium tin oxide (abbreviated as ITO) glass formed with an organic layer of aromatic diamine thereon, and subsequently completed the fabrication of an organic electroluminescent (EL) device after a metal electrode is vapor-deposited onto the Alq3 layer. The organic EL device currently becomes a new generation lighting device or display because of high brightness, fast response speed, light weight, compactness, true color, no difference in viewing angles, without using any LCD backlight plates, and low power consumption.
Recently, some interlayers such as electron transport layer and hole transport layer are added between the cathode and the anode for increasing the current efficiency and power efficiency of the OLEDs. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) 1′ shown as FIG. 1 is designed to consist of: a cathode 11′, an electron injection layer 13′, a light emitting layer 14′, a hole transport layer 16′, and an anode 18′.
In device function concept, the light emitted by the OLED 1′ is resulted from excitons produced by the recombination of electrons and holes in the light emitting layer 14′. However, according to theoretical speculation, the ratio of the excitons with singlet excited state and the excitons with triplet excited state is 3:1. So that, when a small molecular fluorescent material is used as the light-emitting layer 14′ of the OLED 1′, there are about 25% excitons being used in emitting light, and the rest of 75% excitons with triplet excited state are lost through non-luminescence mechanism. For this reason, the general fluorescent material performs a maximum quantum yield of 25% in limit which amounts to an external quantum efficiency of 5% in the device.
Moreover, researches further find that certain hole transport material can simultaneously perform electron confining ability, such as the material represented by following chemical formulas 1′ and 2′. The chemical formula 1′ represents the chemical structure of Tris(4-carbazoyl-9-ylphenyl)amine, which is called TCTA in abbreviation. The chemical formula 2′ represents the chemical structure of N,N′-Di(1-naphthyl)-N,N′-diphenyl-(1,1′-biphenyl)-4,4′-diamine called NPB in abbreviation.

Recently, for effectively increasing the lighting performance of OLEDs, OLED manufactures and researchers have made great efforts to develop electron transport materials with hole blocking functionality, such as TmPyPb, TPBi, 3TPYMB, BmPyPb, and DPyPA represented by following chemical formula 3′-7′, respectively. Wherein TmPyPb is the abbreviation of 3,3′-[5′-[3-(3-Pyridinyl)phenyl][1,1′:3′,1″-terphenyl]-3,3″-diyl]bispyridine, TPBi is the abbreviation of 1,3,5-Tris(1-phenyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)benzene, 3TPYMB is the abbreviation of Tris(2,4,6-triMethyl-3-(pyridin-3-yl)phenyl)borane, BmPyPb is the abbreviation of 1,3-bis(3,5-dipyrid-3-yl-phenyl)benzene, and DPyPA is the abbreviation of 9,10-bis(3-(pyridin-3-yl)phenyl) anthracene.

In spite of various electron transport materials with hole blocking functionality have been developed, the phosphorescence OLEDs applied with the said electron transport materials still cannot perform outstanding luminous efficiency and device lifetime. Accordingly, in view of the conventional or commercial electron transport materials with hole blocking functionality still including drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a series of spirally configured cis-stilbene/fluorene hybrid materials bearing triazine, pyrimidine and phenyl subunits as hole-blocking type electron-transporters and emitters for OLED.